


I'm pregnant

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “I have to tell you something,” Stiles said, arms shifting beneath the blanket he had wrapped around him. “You have to promise you won’t leave me.”Derek frowned. “Did you murder someone? I know good places where we can dump the body, no one would ever find it.”“I didn’t, but I love you for being so supportive in helping me cover something like that up.” Some of Stiles’ seriousness cracked a little, a smile forming before he managed to get himself back under control.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 24
Kudos: 1148





	I'm pregnant

It was times like this that Derek often got concerned. Not about Stiles, no. About himself. About what was waiting for him after an entire day apart from Stiles, with absolutely no idea what he’d gotten up to in his absence. 

Sometimes, it was a pleasant surprise. Once he’d come home to Stiles having cleaned the entire loft top to bottom because he’d been bored and procrastinating. Derek wished he’d get bored and procrastinate more often in that regard, but usually it was something more destructive like trying to microwave a thermos full of soup or something. 

The microwave had not survived that particular experiment. 

So whenever Derek and Stiles were apart for more than twelve hours, it was always with a slight sense of trepidation that Derek eased open the loft door, waiting for the more often than not inevitable disaster that was sure to follow his arrival. 

Today seemed to be a good day so far, because when he opened the loft door, he didn’t smell anything burning and the entrance wasn’t destroyed or on fire. That was promising so far, but he still wasn’t very far into the unit. There was still a lot of ground to cover before he could fully relax. 

After all, Stiles wasn’t in his general line of sight yet, so it was entirely possible he was hanging upside down from the ceiling by some weird, magical rope and eating whipped cheese from a can or something. Really, the possibilities were endless when it came to Stiles, one could never be too prepared. 

“Hello?” Derek asked uncertainly, shutting the door behind himself and moving further into the loft. Everything was still in one piece so far. Still promising. Today might actually be a good day. It didn’t look cleaner than normal though, so Stiles hadn’t gone on a cleaning spree. 

When he rounded the corner into the main part of their home, he saw that Stiles was sitting on the couch watching TV with a blanket around him and a tub of ice cream on the side table, complete with spoon. Based on how the spoon was sitting in it, Derek guessed it was either empty, or just about. Probably not entirely empty, otherwise it would’ve fallen over. 

“You’re home,” Stiles said solemnly. 

The tone gave Derek pause when he was halfway across the living room to kiss his boyfriend hello. Twelve hours was a long time for them to be apart, it didn’t happen often. Not that they were co-dependent or anything, but they just spent a lot of time together. 

“Is that a problem?” Derek asked uncertainly. 

“We need to talk.” 

Dread filled his chest at those words, because they were always words to be feared. ‘We need to talk’ could be anything from, ‘I broke your favourite mug, I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me’ to ‘I hate you and wish you were dead, get out of my sight.’ 

Stiles had been perfectly content when Derek had left this morning so he knew it wasn’t the latter, and silently hoped the worst news he got today _was_ that Stiles had broken his favourite mug.

Mostly because he didn’t have one, Stiles was just adamant that the mug he used most frequently was his ‘favourite.’ It really wasn’t, it just happened to always be the one he washed and dried, so it was always at the front in the cupboard whenever he was reaching for a mug. Who had favourite mugs? 

Stiles, apparently, but Derek wasn’t going to judge. If using the impractical Darth Vader-shaped mug was what Stiles wanted to drink his coffee out of, then Derek would let him do as he pleased. 

Without a word, Derek went to sit beside Stiles on the couch, shifting a bit closer to his boyfriend than was strictly necessary while keeping some distance between them. He folded his hands together and rested his forearms on his thighs, turning to look at Stiles. 

He looked very serious. Derek had seen him look serious often enough to know this was a legitimate serious conversation. 

Oh no. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, trying for exasperated but missing the mark somewhat. He wasn’t sure how worried he was supposed to be right now. 

“I have to tell you something,” Stiles said, arms shifting beneath the blanket he had wrapped around him. “You have to promise you won’t leave me.” 

Derek frowned. “Did you murder someone? I know good places where we can dump the body, no one would ever find it.” 

“I didn’t, but I love you for being so supportive in helping me cover something like that up.” Some of Stiles’ seriousness cracked a little, a smile forming before he managed to get himself back under control. “Okay. Are you ready?” 

Derek just shrugged, because would he ever be ready for bad news? 

Stiles hesitated for a moment, then pulled the blanket off. He was wearing one of Derek’s shirts with sweat pants, and had a huge, lumpy item hidden beneath the overlarge T-shirt that he was holding protectively, hidden beneath the dark material. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Derek was positive Stiles was trying to give him a heart attack, being all serious about needing to talk and keeping his ‘this means business’ expression in place. What an asshole. 

“It’s a boy!” Stiles proclaimed, pulling the item out from beneath the shirt and brandishing it towards Derek. “Ta-da! It’s for you.” 

Having jerked back slightly to avoid getting hit in the face—Stiles really sucked at spatial awareness sometimes—Derek took in the item being held out to him. It was a large, pitch black stuffed animal. A wolf, to be precise. It was in a sitting position, with dark, poofy fur and bright blue eyes, a little pink tongue protruding from the side of its mouth. 

“I’ve named him Derek Junior,” Stiles informed him as Derek took the wolf from his hands. It was softer than he’d expected it to be, but still relatively coarse beneath his hands the same way most stuffed animal fur was. 

“If he’s for me, shouldn’t _I_ be the one to name him?” Derek asked, staring down at the animal and petting its head lightly for no apparent reason. 

“But he looks exactly _like_ a Derek,” Stiles insisted, leaning into his boyfriend’s side, cheek smooshed against Derek’s shoulder. “I saw him and went, ‘yup, that’s my boyfriend.’ Tongue sticking out and everything, like a dog. Like _you_.” 

Derek turned to give Stiles an unimpressed look, but he just grinned and pulled up slightly to kiss Derek’s lips. 

Sighing, Derek shifted to kiss Stiles’ forehead when his boyfriend moved back a little bit. “Thank you. Derek Junior is perfect.” 

“Hell yeah he is,” Stiles said, then did the grabby hands. “Can I have him back? He’s fun to cuddle with.” 

Derek’s eyebrows rose. “Better than Derek Senior?” 

Stiles scoffed. “ _No one_ is better at cuddles than Derek Senior, are you crazy?” 

“That’s what I thought,” Derek said with a smarmy smirk he was positive he’d inherited from Stiles somehow. He kept the wolf in his lap while raising one arm, inviting Stiles into his side. His boyfriend eagerly shifted over, moving the blanket around so that it could cover both of them once he was snuggled into his side with Derek’s arm wrapped around him. 

Derek kissed whatever part of Stiles’ head he could reach. “Thank you for thinking of me.” 

He could hear Stiles’ smile in his voice. “You say that as if I ever _stop_. You’re always on my mind, you know. Stuck with me forever, can’t escape.” 

“I’m okay with that,” Derek admitted, then got comfortable for a long night of watching whatever garbage Stiles had put on. 

He was very glad the loft hadn’t been set on fire this time. A stuffed wolf was infinitely better to come home to. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
